The Wall Incident
by Katie1995
Summary: One-shot! Jasper's pushed through a wall and Esme's called into school. What does she have to say about her kids boisterous behaviour?


**A/N - I don't own twilight or the characters in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers.**

**The wall incident.**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Everything went in slow motion as I saw Emmett push Jasper through the wall. Our science class was in shock and I was in the middle of everything as dust flew around us. No-one moved, no-one spoke and above all, no-one seemed to breathe.

It took me a minute to come to terms with what had just taken place. I saw Rosalie's disapproving face in the door window as Alice stood next to her, her arms crossed and her foot tapping angrily against the floor.

_I told you this would happen._ She finally thought. Her face was lined with annoyance as she looked at Rosalie who was glowering at me.

"I thought it may have been a mistake..." She scoffed unimpressed.

_I've been wrong once _she retorted before strutting off down the hallway behind Rosalie who growled angrily at all three of us.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen, you are so much trouble!" My teacher finally exclaimed. "Do you know how long it's going to take to repair this damage, never mind the cost!"

The class were still frozen in their seats as I watched my Mrs. Fordham's face turn red to purple to green and then red again.

"And you!" She hissed through her teeth while pointing at Jasper. "What do you think you were doing?" She threw her hands down, her breathing laboured as her body shook.

"Sorry..." Jasper's voice trailed through the wall earning a small giggle from the back of the class.

"You think it's funny do you?" My teacher screeched and the laughing immediately ceased. "Good."

She turned around so she was facing me; her hands were balled up into fists at her sides.

"And finally, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you're not all so innocent yourself," she barked. "All three of you to the principal's office...NOW!" She shrilled.

Emmett offered his hand to the dust covered Jasper who timidly made his way out from the whole in the wall. His empathy didn't mix very well with situations like this and embarrassment was all we and everyone else could feel.

"Go, now!"

We shot her one more apologetic look before shuffling out of the classroom and down the hallway to wait outside our head teacher's office. Emmett's composure didn't stay for long and he broke down into a fit of laughter as he held his stomach.

"Emmett, this is _your _fault!" Jasper accused. "Do you think I wanted to especially be _thrown through a wall _today?"

Emmett's hand was on the wall as he tried to steady himself. Laughter still poured from his mouth and Jasper wasn't very happy what so ever. He crossed his arms like Alice did earlier and sulked like a five year old opposite us.

"Emmett, be serious, you know now we'll probably have to move again!" I moaned.

His golden orbs found mine, sparkling with laughter.

"Well I'm glad you find that amusing," I finished, joining Jasper's side.

"Sorry, bro, but you should've seen the shock on Jasper's face. Priceless," he replied through giggles.

"Yeah, you'll really be so relaxed when Esme gets here..." I mumbled under my breath.

His laughter broke off, as did the shaking of his shoulders along with it. His face went from a smile to a frown in less than a second and Jasper started wringing his hands together.

"Not Esme," he whispered.

"Yep, we're done for. It was nice knowing you guys," Jasper added from my side while nodding his head.

"Come on, I doubt it'll be that bad..." We were cut off with the familiar purring of Carlisle's Mercedes. Did both Esme and Carlisle come along?

No-one dared to breathe. Our bodies turned into the stone sculptures we were so used to being in awkward situations. Our muscles were tense but not one of us moved. We couldn't, Esme's presence had frozen us to the spot.

The door to the Mercedes slammed shut and the sound of heels clicking on a concrete pavement was all that could be heard besides the soft murmur of voices in various classrooms. Pleasantries were exchanged at the school reception as the deputy head addressed my mother.

"Mrs Cullen."

"I've heard my children have caused some...problems..." I heard a force laugh from Mr. Thompson as he led her up the stairs to where we were stood.

"Right boys, in we go." Mr. Greene's rough voice broke our reverie. "Your mother's here now, she'll be informed of the details once she's up here." We all groaned knowing exactly what she'd say before we even started.

"How do you know what happened sir?" Jasper piped up from behind Emmett and I.

"The teacher in the classroom you...intruded on approached me about this...boisterous behaviour." His tone was one we wouldn't argue with and reluctantly we piled into his office. The couch was small next to his mahogany desk, but with some difficulty we managed to squeeze on. Emmett was at one end taking most of the room while Jasper was on the other side. Being the slender of the two, I was squished in the middle.

"Thanks for the space, guys," I sighed sarcastically.

"What did you expect, bro? You know how my muscles take up a lot of room..." I sighed as I looked around in the stuffy room. A small window was placed above his desk which only let a tiny amount of light in. Lights hung above us which provided most visible light for this room. Seriously, how dark did he want his office to be, it was like sitting in the office of Dracula, not my Principal.

The clock that hung next to us ticked at a steady pace. It was almost as if it was going extra slow, just to torment us even further. Each second that passed was another second closer to Esme, and believe me, no-one wanted that.

"Thank you Mr..."

"Thompson."

"Thompson," Esme repeated. "It's been a delight to meet you."

"And you."

I heard hands clasp together again in what I knew would be a hand shake before heavy footsteps replaced the eerie quiet.

"Here we go..." I murmured quietly. "...time to bring in the big guns."

Emmett snickered beside me but quickly shut up when the door edged open.

_Brace yourselves. _Jasper thought.

A smile graced my lips, disappearing when Esme's face came into few. She. Was. _Not. _Impressed.

"Ah, Mrs. Cullen." Mr. Greene greeted our mother with a wide smile shaking her hand before offering her a seat which she took politely.

But of course, she didn't need to sit down.

She turned her head for a split second, glaring at us before turning back and waiting for Mr. Greene to begin.

"I think you know why you're here?" She nodded absentmindedly but didn't give a straight answer. "Your boys were fighting today, third period; Science, and unfortunately, things got out of hand.

"How out of hand?" I dropped my head into my hands.

Anything but _that _question.

"Emmett-pushed-Jasper-through-a-wall, out of hand," he finished.

I braved the sight as I lifted my head from my hands. A low growl left her lips and she glowered angrily at all three of us. Jasper tensed up and Emmett's shoulders drooped pushing me – if possible – even more into Jasper.

"What are their punishments?"

"Well, they'll have to pay for the damage caused..."

"That's understandable," she agreed.

"And they'll have 3 months of detention."

She nodded again. "Of course, I totally agree."

"What?" Emmett breathed.

That was a bad move as Esme's accusing eyes found him again burning and invisible hole of anger through his frame.

"Three months," she repeated after a while. "And are they being suspended?"

All three of us looked up at out teacher, his mouth was set in a straight line, his glasses low on his nose as he peered over them to view us.

"There will be-

"That's not fair!" Emmett exclaimed. "It isn't my fault Jasper decided to push me into Edward!"

He shot us a death glare before tutting. "I haven't finished," he hissed.

We all shrank back into the couch, sinking lower into the cushions that we were sat on.

"There will be..._if _anything else happens," he said between gritted teeth. "Emmett's already been in this position before. A third tie and he's out, I'm sorry."

Esme's eyes were on us the entire time. Not one of us could look up from the shame we felt.

"No," she hummed. "It's understandable. I know you must follow school policy." She crossed her arms over her chest in sync with her legs. "I can assure you _nothing _like this will happen again Mr. Greene."

Jasper breathed out, only gaining another threat from Esme.

"That _is_ a promise," she whispered under her breath.

"Okay then. Thank you Mrs. Cullen."

"It was very insightful, Mr. Greene." He nodded before addressing us.

"You may go."

We timidly got up, walking over to the door.

"Oh, and Edward?"

I turned around at my Principal's voice.

"Yes?"

"You have two months of detention; I know you weren't as guilty as the others."

A smug smile was playing around the edges of my mouth as I answered him. "Thank you, sir."

He grunted. "You're still in trouble young man."

"I know."

Emmett pushed us out of the door in his impatience to get out. The sound of Esme's heels alerted us to the deep trouble we were in.

"Car, now!" She demanded.

No-one argued, not even Emmett. We knew when Esme meant it, and now she didn't only mean it, she was lethal.

We jogged human pace down the stairs and out to the car as she followed out behind us.

"In."

We followed her instructions, not one of us breathing.

"Would anyone like to explain to me what actually happened?" Her eyes held a fair amount of steel in them as she viewed us one by one in the rear view mirror.

"We were only joking- Emmett started.

"Joking?" Jasper screeched. "I said one thing about Rosalie after you offended _my _Alice and your _shoved _me through a _wall!"_

"Emmett, is this true?"

He looked down and pouted like a two year old.

"Maybe..."

"_Emmett?" _She growled.

"Yes?" His nervousness made him skittish and his answer came out as a question.

"Why am I not surprised?"

I laughed lightly under my breath but she caught my gaze as well.

"And Edward, where were you?"

"Watching?"

She sighed, concentrating on the road before her while keeping the speed limit. She was the only one, who kept the speed limit in our family,

"And why doesn't _that _surprise me?"

"Sorry Mum," I finished timidly.

"I'm just disappointed in you. You know now we may have to move...again"

We all looked down into our laps.

"I didn't mean to actually push Jasper through it, only against it." Emmett whined.

"But it doesn't change what happened, does it?"

"No."

"I really don't know what to do with you boys sometimes," she sighed as rain poured down from the skies. "The girls are more mature than you," she added quietly.

"That's not fair!" Emmett argued. "You know the other day Alice seduced the shop manager to get half price on everything in store!" She pressed her foot against the brake pedal and we were propelled forwards.

"That's it!"

"What?"

"We're having a family meeting, and no-one, I'll repeat, _ no-one_, is going to come out of this better off."

"No," we all chorused.

"Yes, and Carlisle will be the one to punish you." Her tone signified the end of conversation and the sure end of my non-existent life.

Carlisle's punishment were always the worst and it would probably be nearly another century before we would all see the light of day again.

"Damn you Emmett."

**A/N – A light story. Hope you enjoyed this. It's only a one shot.**

**If you did enjoy, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
